Freezer
biało-fioletowy kosmita, mutant, przedstawiciel sztucznie stworzonej rasy Changelingów, przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie i ojcu) wojownik w Siódmym Wszechświecie, noszący miano imperatora między-galaktycznego. Biografia i charakterystyka Był synem uzurpowanego „władcy świata”, Colda Daiō, głównego zwierzchnika tzw. Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodził się z rasy bezlitosnych „antagonistów-businessmanów”, a zarazem zdobywców, rodu Changeling, przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając najbogatszym cywilizacjom. Jedną z jego najbardziej rzucających się w oczy cech osobowości jest niecodzienna, można powiedzieć szlachecka etykieta. Jest „dobrze wychowany”, zaznajomiony z zasadami savoir vivre'u i do wszystkich zwraca się per „pan”, „pani” bądź nawet wynioślej, używając zwrotów grzecznościowych typu „szanowny”, „mój miły” czy zdrobnień. Frezer podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras, Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologieFillerowa opowieść Kaiō Północy o Saiyanach, Tsufulianach i Arconianach, uwzględniając, że ci ostatni to domniemani przodkowie Changelingów bądź ich pierwowzór w anime. w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni mu służyć pod groźbą eliminacji, co wciąż zbytnio im nie przeszkadzało i sprzeciwiali się tylko nieliczni. Warto wspomnieć, że Freezer pomimo swojej niewyobrażalnej siły nigdy nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się potocznie zwanym „owładniętym pewnością siebie mięśniakiem”, lecz nawet w czwartej formie zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Był tak okrutny i bezwzględny, że nawet sam Północny Kaiō bał się z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest zabójcą i likwidatorem całej rasy Saiyan łącznie z ojcem Vegety (Królem Vegetą). Nie udało mu się zlikwidować tylko ojca Son Gokū, Bardocka, który po konfrontacji z Death Ball, teleportował się w przeszłość. Również okrutnie i z zimną krwią zabił wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail był w stanie stawić opór, jednak po dłuższym czasie przegrał walkę. Młody Namaeczanin zginąłby, gdyby nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freezer pragnął zebrać smocze kule i zyskać dzięki ich mocy wieczne życie. Cechami charakterystycznymi tyrana były dwa, mocne rogi na głowie oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. Formy Freezera Pierwsza forma [thumb|left|136px| [1 ]] Jap. フリーザ第一形態, [Furîza dai ichi keitai] To podstawowa postać Freezera, maksymalna jej moc to około 1 650 000 000 [j]. Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące, jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką, usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kulilinem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia do drugiej formy. Druga forma Jap. フリーザ第二形態, [Furîza dai ni keitai] [thumb|left|138px| [2 ]] Kolejne stadium Freezera. Siła ciosu wzrasta do 935 000 000 000 j. Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i pogrubia mu się ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz, a na głowie i ramionach pojawiają się fioletowe koła. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji. Trzecia forma Jap. フリーザ第三形態, [Furîza dai san keitai] [thumb|right|210px| [3 ]] W tej postaci Freezer wygląda najbardziej „bestialsko”. Moc jego wzrasta do 7 500 000 000 000 j. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża się i spłaszcza. Na plecach i rękach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać myśliwego podobną do Obcego z komiksu „Alien”. Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion. Imperator był w niej króciutko, ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo. W czasie walki z Nameczaninem, Kulilin na prośbę Vegety rani go, by Dende mógł go wyleczyć i co za tym idzie moc Saiyanina wzrosłaby kilkakrotnie. Chełpiąc się, że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać maks, tyran przechodzi do formy finalnej. Czwarta forma Jap. フリーザ第四形態, [Furîza dai yon keitai] [thumb|left|184px| [4 ]] To ostatnia z naturalnych zmian zachodzących w ciele tyrana. Dzielimy ją na dwie: Ostateczny Freezer i Freezer o pełnej mocy.Freezer osiąga moc około 75 420 000 000 000 Forma ostateczna Jap. フリーザ第最終形態, [Furîza saishû keitai] Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jegothumb|175px| 100% Mocy spokój i opanowanie zwiększają się. Może on jednak podnieść poziom mocy aż do czterech milionów jednostek. W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza, co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła Freezer ma na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kulilina, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Son Gokū. Freezer o pełnej mocy Jap. マックスパワーフリーザ, [Makkusu pawā Furīza] Changeling sięga po ostateczne rezerwy siły, przechodzi poziomu maksymalnej, stuprocentowej mocy. Podczas tej ewolucji postać Freezera ekstremalnie przybiera na masie mięśniowej, jego szyja zanika, przypomina przećwiczonego kulturystę. Jego poziom bojowy wzrasta do 120 milionów jednostek. Tyran traci całe opanowanie i staje się nierozważny, nie zauważa znacznej przewagi Gokū, nie chce się pogodzić z faktem, że istnieje Saiyanin silniejszy od niego. Po niezwykle długiej walce Changeling zostaje pokonany przez „złotego wojownika” i zdany na jego łaskę. Son pozwala Freezerowi odejść. Pycha „rzekomo wszechmocnego” nie pozwoliła dopuścić mu myśli, że zwykły „małpiszon”, bo tak nazywał Saiyan, może być od niego silniejszy i dodatkowo upokorzyć go ułaskawieniem. Mimo przewagi Saiyanina, Freezer dalej walczył aż stał się ofiarą swojego własnego Kienzan. Wcześniej jednak, podczas potężnych zmagań obaj wojownicy uszkodzili jądro planety Namek, co spowodowało naruszenie stabilizacji wnętrza i wywołało wybuch. Tuż przed eksplozją umierający Freezer tracąc honor, ukorzył się przed Gokū, błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son, jako że miał bardzo dobre serce i nie mógł patrzeć na umierającą bestię, zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi odrobinę ki w czystej postaci, ten drugi jednak nie użył jej do przetrwania, ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił odbijając pocisk i tym samym wysłał tyrana w kosmos, poza orbitę Namek. Mechaniczny Freezer Jap. メカフリーザ, [Meka Furīza] thumb|left|100px| mecha Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia ojca Freezera, Cold Daiō. Połączyli on niekompletne szczątki syna dowódcy, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu. Siła Freezera po rekonstrukcji zwiększa jego optymalny poziom na ponad 170 420 000 000 000 j. Razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby tam zemścić się na Super Saiyaninie. Pozorna moc Freezera nie uległa większym zmianom, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan, ale i to nie dało mu większej korzyści, ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłości, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci miecza, (pozwolił mu walczyć jego własnym orężem), lecz Coldowi nic miecz nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony kikōhą. Złoty Freezer thumb|200px Jap. ゴールデン フリーザ, [Gōruden Furīza] Jest to forma Freezera, która pierwszy raz pojawia się po jego zmartwychwstaniu w piętnastym filmie kinowym DBZ pt. Odrodzenie „F”. W tej postaci Freezer osiąga poziom pozwalający równać się z Gokū i Vegetą SSJGSSJ. Freezer zyskuje nową moc wskutek kilkumiesięcznego treningu. W tej formie jest złoty i ma fioletową twarz, brzuch, dłonie, guzki na piszczelach oraz stopy, a aura zdaje się oscylować pomiędzy ognistoczerwoną a ognistozłotą, jest podobna do tej z poziomu SSJG.Jego moc maksymalna sięga 170 420 000 000 000 000 000 j Dalsze losy Freezera DBZ-DBGT thumb|left|Freezer i [[Cell z przyszłości|Cell w Piekle w serii GT]] W późniejszych wydarzeniach Freezer nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli. Pokazano go po śmierci Cella z przyszłości, kiedy wraz z nowo przybyłym pensjonariuszem Zaświatów i ojcem chcieli rozpętać rebelię w Piekle - zostali powstrzymani przez Gokū i Paikuhana. Podczas pojedynku Gokū i Vegety z Majin Bū Freezer śledził wydarzenia za pośrednictwem piekielnej kryształowej kuli. Kolejno Freezer pojawił się również w 12 filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta, gdy Janemba uwolnił wszystkich z Piekła. Poprowadził wtedy armię umarłych łotrów, jednak szybko pokonał go Gohan. Także w Sadze Super Androida #17 u boku Cella walczył z małym Gokū, wtrąconym do Piekła przez Dr. Gero i Myū. Jego kopia, Ghost-Wojownik, walczyła również z Wojownikami Z podczas potyczki z Doktorem Raichim. Ciekawostki *Akira Toriyama w wywiadzie ujawnił, że Freezer jest mieszanką jego najgorszych lęków. *Japoński zespół Maximum the Hormone zadedykował tej postaci piosenkę o nazwie „Furīza”, w skrócie „F”. Galeria Wino.jpg|Tyran pije wino FriezaVsVegetaNV.png|Kontra Vegeta FriezaSecondForm.png|Po pierwszej przemianie Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi.png|Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi FriezaThirdFormNV.png|Trzecia forma FriezaFirstFormNamekGoku.png|Czwarte stadium Spokojny Freezer.png|Freezer 4. forma Freezer zlizuje krew kapiącą z Vegety.jpg|Freezer zlizuje krew kapiącą z Vegety Freezer je kraba.jpg|Freezer zjada kraba Freezer dobija Vegetę.png|Freezer dobijający Vegetę Freezer Full Power.jpg|100% Freezer FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mecha Freezer Złoty Freezer.png|Nowa forma Freezera w filmie Odrodzenie „F” =Przypisy= Kategoria:Postacie